


Race Control

by Frankenskr



Series: Never An Eventual End [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenskr/pseuds/Frankenskr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[This is a work in Chinese and I will try to post one part of this series everyday.]Everyone sometimes is surprised by their own memories. Steve and Bucky were always there for each other as they grown up, so no doubt they share loads of SPECIAL memories such as some kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Race Control

“那是什么？”Bucky对着Steve手里的本子干笑出了声，“Star……Trek，Nirvana？”  
“呃，一个摇滚乐队。我才听了一张专辑，其实还不错。”  
Steve皱着眉头研究用手提电脑发送“电子邮件”。电脑是JARVIS的一台分机，大概是整栋大厦里唯一一个可以在这个房间内联网的东西。他最近的任务就是帮助Bucky适应现代“生活”——时代并不是难题，但Bucky已经太久不知道如何生活了。  
冬日战士指了指屏幕上的附件按钮：“我没理解错的话你可以把照片加到这里。”他顿了顿，“你知道，你其实没有必要这么……”  
“努力融入他们？”  
“差不多。”  
Steve耸了耸肩，按照Bucky的指示把照片附件加了上去。  
“其实没什么不一样，你知道的，我一直都在努力融入别人。包括学校，军营，一开始的文艺宣传，现在。”  
“我不知道。”  
他确实不知道，当然这也并不是Steve的错，但他不能理解对方口中所谓的“Bucky”，甚至，他排斥。有几个晚上他已经梦见了一些光怪陆离的片段，片段中有火、水和一片混乱。  
或者说，冬日战士早已过于习惯了每次巡查记忆时的迷茫感。  
“很抱歉，Bucky。”Steve把电脑推到了一旁，认真地看着他。  
“他在看着我们。”  
“什么？”  
“那个叫JARVIS的AI，你知道他一直在看着我们。”  
“Bucky，我……”  
“别叫我Bucky。”  
“那我应该叫你什么？”  
冬日战士无法回答。难道就叫“冬日战士”？难道叫朋友？伙计？任务？  
“我是你的任务，是吗？”Bucky看着Steve稍稍向他前倾的身体，打断了Steve下意识要反驳的话，“你在完成你的任务。”  
Steve Rogers一时无法反驳，从他们找到Bucky开始，让Bucky恢复记忆却是就是他某种心照不宣的“任务”。但他不知道如何让Bucky相信这不仅仅是“任务”。  
这更像是意义本身。  
被推到一旁的手提电脑屏幕突然亮了起来，画面切换——JARVIS那家伙竟然放了一张他和Bucky当年的照片出来。  
“Barnes中士，我想你错了。”  
画面再次切换，是二战时期他带领他的队伍执行一些危险任务时的影像。接着是纽约大战，他这些影像Bucky应该都看过，可Steve仍旧意识到，Bucky的身体语言明显缓和了。  
最终，画面停在了那天他们在黑暗中接吻时的画面。Bucky并没有任何反应，只是看着JARVIS特写了Steve当时的一个手势。  
“所有人原地待命”。  
“中士，Captain America从来不需要执行任务——He gives orders。”

自从那天JARVIS放了他和Bucky接吻的画面之后，Steve几乎每天早晨都要在和好友接吻的梦境中醒过来。Steve甚至觉得自己能够如此平淡地在内心复述“接吻”这个词语就已经是一种非凡的勇气。他想念Bucky，但他也为现在感到满足。  
Nick早些时候向他例行报到，Tony从来通过JARVIS显示存在感，Natasha和Clint在一起——他虽然是九十多岁的老古董但也不至于傻到去过问自己队员的假期生活。  
就像那天JARVIS说的一样，字面意义上的，他是发布命令的那个人。  
“先生，Barnes中士今天一切正常，正在学习用咖啡机泡咖啡，机械臂捏碎了三个杯子。”  
Steve虽然觉得Bucky泡咖啡的场景很不协调，但还是点了点头：“好吧，他总是学东西比较快。”  
“他昨晚翻看了您留下的笔记本，根据肢体语言判断，已经可以认出其上他自己的画像。”  
“画像？”  
“是的，在第十五页中上侧，侧面素描。”  
“哦，那是因为Bucky想看峡谷，可他不在，我只能把他画出来。”  
JARVIS停顿了一会儿。  
“你很想他，是吗，先生？”  
“不，我想……大概只是在想念过去的一些事情吧。Winter Soldier就是Bucky，Bucky就是Bucky。”  
“那么我的建议是，你可以试试再去吻他，先生。”  
Steve正要去拿水杯，站起来的时候差点被自己的裤腿绊倒。  
“不管怎样，值得一试，先生。”  
某种程度上讲，搞不好JARVIS才是真正发布命令的那个人。Steve觉得被一个AI关心自己的私生活实在是一件太过尴尬的事情。没错，才不管什么该死的任务，Bucky是他的私生活。  
如同九十五年以来的一样，美国队长的私生活从未步入过任何正规。

他和Bucky开始某种奇怪的比赛是在Bucky被他们找到的两周之后。Steve直接向JARVIS下达命令解除了对Winter Soldier的监禁，并开始和Bucky一起去他们曾经呆过的很多地方，试图寻找回忆。  
其中一个地方就是Steve曾经被堵进去打的一个小巷。但事情最终发展到了某个完全不受美国队长控制的方向——冬日战士在那个巷子里站了五秒钟之后，突然对Steve发起了攻击。  
他的身体本能下意识地抵抗，虽然起初有些狼狈但也并没有被Bucky占去多少优势。在确定自己不会被冬兵的机械臂打碎脑袋之后，他难以置信地粗吼着问Bucky在干什么。  
“不知道。”Bucky一边扣住他的肩膀，把膝盖朝他的腹部猛顶了过去，一边面无表情地回答他的问题，“这地方让我想打人。”  
“但你，选错了，对象！”  
“你和那个红头发女人是我唯一不会过快打死的人。”  
“Natasha！”  
“好吧，Natasha。”  
Steve就是选在这个时候突然卸了手上的力气，因此自己被Bucky推得整个向后倒下去。他低吼了一声，带着Bucky直接以右肩为支点后滚翻后反身压制住了Bucky。但Bucky用金属左臂向后猛一用力，地上直接被砸出来一个十公分深得坑，Bucky就借着这一点空间屈肘发力后把Steve扔到了一边。  
他从地上站起来后继续朝Steve走过去，看起来并没有停下来的打算。  
“Bucky！”Steve站起来的同时警告性地叫了一声，同时稍微向后退了一步，“拜托，我没办法跟你打架。”  
“那我曾经在这里跟谁打过？除了你——”Bucky突然停了下来，想明白了什么，表情变得有些微妙，“哦，看来我当时是在解救朋友了。”  
他并非不知道Steve曾经并不是现在的样子，但他很难在脑子里构建出来一个瘦弱的美国队长的形象。而就在他说出来的时候，他觉得自己头脑里隐隐约约出现了那么一个印象，尽管非常模糊。  
Bucky看着对方喘着气拍掉了自己身上的灰。  
“我是不是……曾经在发生了什么事情之后提出过要跟你住在一起？”  
“呃，事实上，是在我母亲的葬礼之后。”  
“好吧。”Bucky点了点头。  
“你想起来了？”  
Steve突然紧张了起来，他并不像抱有希望后再失望，可这段往事应该是没有任何官方记载的，Bucky理应是真的被唤回了一些记忆。  
“我想起来……很多事情。只不过大多数时候不能确定那是不是你。”  
“比如？”  
“比如，我记得我大概吻过一个十二三岁的男孩儿。”  
Steve一下子呆住了。  
他粗浅地呼吸了几下，然后再也不管所谓战斗之后保持安全距离的鬼话，不管Bucky的身体是否还在打斗的本能中，会不会对突然近身的人做出下意识地攻击，他一下子上前把Bucky推到了旁边的墙壁上。  
因为冲力，他整个人和Bucky几乎贴到了一起。墙壁扬起一阵砖尘，Steve看到Bucky的机械臂已经抬到了一半，但被对方生生克制住了。  
“难以相信你竟然记得那个。”  
“我也觉得很难以相信，毕竟如果你就是那个男孩儿的话，我只能说你吻起来的感觉变了太多。”  
Steve窝火地摇了摇头：“你个蠢货。”  
然后在Bucky说出任何话之前就吻了上去。  
Bucky吻起来生硬、粗糙，还有一股砖灰的味道，但在口腔的最深处，在Bucky用本能去回应的时候，他还是体会到了那种熟悉的温暖。  
十二岁那次接吻纯属意外，或许也有一些青春期的好奇。Steve一直不敢去回忆那个吻，七十年前是因为他有更重要的事情去做，七十年后是因为他自己都已经记不清楚了。

Steve当然没有把JARVIS怂恿他去接吻的事情告诉Bucky，按Bucky的性格，他一定会找机会把JARVIS招惹回来。  
他几乎可以百分之百确定Bucky会因此而吃亏。


End file.
